a back hug
by Park hana
Summary: hanya sebuah pelukan yang bisa Kyuhyun berikan untuk hyung nya. fict brothership kyuteuk.!


**A Back Hug**

**Cast:: Kyuhyun,Leeteuk**

**Other cast:: super junior member**

**Rate :: T**

**Genre :: brothership**

**0oo0o0o00o**

"Kyuhyun!" seru seorang namja tampan di depan pintu kamar. Namja itu mengetuk lagi pintu kamar yang masih tertutup rapat "Kyuhyun... bangun ini sudah pagi.."

"nghhh" namja yang berada di dalam kamar bernama Kyuhyun itu, hanya menggeliat pelan dan merapatkan selimut nya lagi. Dia benar-benar mengantuk karena semalam begadang bermain game.

Namja yang berada di luar kamar, menghela nafas lalu mengentuk pintu lagi berharap Kyuhyun mau bangun dan berangkat ke sekolah."baiklah, kalau kau tidak mau bangun akan ku sita semua game mu"

Mendengar kata 'sita' dari mulut hyung nya, mata Kyuhyun langsung terbuka sempurna dan kemudian membuka pintu kamarnya. Hyung nya tersenyum ketika melihat dongsaeng nya sudah bangun "aku sudah bangun Teuki hyung"

Namja yang di panggil Leeteuk itu mengangguk "bagus, hyung siapkan sarapan untuk mu"

Kyuhyun langsung menutup kamarnya "bisanya hanya mengancam"gerutunya. Kyuhyun langsung bergegas mandi, memakai seragam dan dasi lalu merapikan buku-bukunya. Kyuhyun segera turun ke lantai bawah menuju ke dapur yang merangkap ruang makan itu. kyuhyun duduk dan meminum segelas susu nya lalu melahap roti panggang yang sudah di siapkan hyung nya.

"Kyu bisa tidak kalau malam tidak begadang main game, kalau kau seperti itu nanti tidak ada yeoja yang suka dengan mu"

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk acuh "harusnya kata-kata itu untuk mu, bisa tidak hyung tidak sibuk dengan pekerjaan kalau seperti itu hyung tidak punya yeojachingu"

Leeteuk hanya bisa menghela nafas. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan sifat Kyuhyun yang kadang suka ketus dan tidak berperasaan "itu semua kan demi kau Kyu, hyung bekerja juga demi kau membiayai sekolah mu. Pendidikan itu penting"

"jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan" Kyuhyun memakan rotinya sambil memainkan PSP pemberian Leeteuk "hyung selalu bersama dengan Kang in hyung, jangan-jangan..." Kyuhyun menggantungkan kalimatnya.

'jangan-jangan apa?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum evil. Bukan Kyuhyun namanya kalau tidak mengusili Leeteuk "gay!" berhasil! Satu kata dari Kyuhyun membuat Leeteuk menelan rotinya bulat-bulat dan tersedak. Sedangkan dia tetap cool seperti biasa.

"jangan bercanda kau Kyu, Kang in hanya asissten ku di kantor"

Kyuhyun menarik ranselnya "makanya cari pacar inget UMUR" ucapnya dengan menekan kata 'umur'. Kyuhyun tersenyum evil dan meninggalkan ruang makan menuju sekolah nya.

**0o0o0o0o0**

"menyebalkan sekali sih dia, yang dipikirannya hanya pekerjaan nya. Pulang malam hari dan paginya hanya menyiapkan sarapan dan membangunkan ku" gumam Kyuhyun sambil memainkan PSP di kelas. Namja itu memang agak sebal kalau di telantarkan oleh hyung nya, bukan di telantar kan sih mengingat Leeteuk masih sempat membangun kannya dan menyiapkan sarapan.

"jangan seperti orang gila donk Kyu" celetuk Henry yang sudah berada di samping Kyuhyun sambil meminum susu kotaknya "apa kau khawatir pada hyung mu"

"khawatir? Dia saja tidak khawatir pada ku. dia menyebalkan!"

Henry mengangkat bahu "apa kau tidak merasa kalau kau egois Kyuhyun"

Kyuhyun langsung mempause PSP nya dan menatap Henry yang sudah cengengesan. Henry langsung berhenti tertawa ketika di tatap seperti itu oleh Kyuhyun. Henry menghela nafas sebentar "hyung mu seperti itu kan, demi dirimu juga kan. jadi daripada kau mengeluh lebih baik kau melakukan sesuatu untuk hyung mu"

"ahhhh malas"

"terserah mu juga sih"

Memberi sesuatu? Tapi apa? Selama ini Kyuhyun banyak menerima dan belum memberi apapun untuk hyung nya. Kyuhyun sering berkata tajam, ketus dan terkadang usil tapi itu semua hanya untuk menarik perhatian Leeteuk yang sibuk bekerja.

Perkataan Henry ada benarnya juga, Leeteuk sibuk bekerja juga untuk memenuhi kebutuhan Kyuhyun, agar dia tidak kekurangan apapun. Leeteuk tetap sayang pada Kyuhyun, tetap perhatian.

Kyuhyun membuka pintu rumah nya, rumah itu terlihat sepi baginya. Mungkin kehadiran kakak ipar akan berguna pikrnya tetapi yeoja yang menjadi calon kakak iparnya harus melewati test darinya. Itu yang ada di pikiran Kyuhyun. Orang tua mereka telah lama meninggal dunia karena kecelakaan, dan sebagai hyung tertua Leeteuk yang menanggung beban keluarga. Bekerja paruh waktu demi membiyayai kuliahnya dan juga kebutuhan Kyuhyun, setelah selesai kuliah Leeteuk mendapat pekerjaan yang lebih baik dan sekarang menjabat sebagai kepala tim di kantornya.

Semenjak itu Leeteuk jadi lebih sibuk. Namun sesibuk apapun dia,Leeteuk bertekad tidak menelantarkan Kyuhyun.

"Leeteuk hyung" gumam nya sendiri "aku juga menyayangi mu tetapi kita benar-benar jarang bersama. Paling hanya saat sarapan!"

Malam hari nya

Leeteuk membuka pintu dengan amat perlahan agar tidak membangunkan Kyuhyun. Dia berjalan berjinjit dan mengendap-endap menuju lantai dua di mana kamar nya dan kamar Kyuhyun berada. Leeteuk membuka pintu kamar Kyuhyun, dirapatkan selimut dongsaengnya dan mengecup kening nya "miahne kalau selama ini hyung selalu sibuk, semua yang ku lakukan demi kau juga" ucapnya sambil menatap wajah damai Kyuhyun "mimpi indah Kyu" Leeteuk kemudian keluar dan menutup pintu kamar Kyuhyun. "ucapan Kyuhyun waktu itu tajam juga ya? mungkin bentuk kekesalannya pada ku" gumam nya, mengingat ucapan Kyuhyun untuk mencari pacar karena umur.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Kyu bangun!" suara lantang Leeteuk kembali bergema untuk membangunkan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menutup telinga nya "bangun Kyuhyun. Astaga! apa setiap hari aku harus membangunkan mu"

"iya !hyung! berisik ah!" jawabnya dari dalam kamar. Leeteuk tersenyum lalu kembali ke dapur untuk menyiapkan sarapan. Kyuhyun pun bergegas dan turun kelantai bawah. Kyuhyun mematung di ambang pintu ketika melihat punggung Leeteuk. Ia memang tidak memberi apapun untuk Leeteuk, tetapi setidaknya sebuah pelukan hangat bisa ia berikan. Leeteuk mungkin lelah dengan rutinitas nya,pikirnya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum jahil, lalu perlahan mendekat kearah Leeteuk dan memeluk nya dari belakang. Leeteuk tidak terganggu dengan ulah Kyuhyun dan tetap melanjutkan kegiatannya. Kyuhyun menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Leeteuk dan mengeratkan pelukannya. "kau kenapa Kyu?" tanya Leeteuk yang kemudian menghentikan kegiatannya membuat sarapan.

"selama ini hyung memberikan semua kebutuhan ku, memberiku kasih sayang berlimpah, memenuhi kebutuhan ku, hyung juga tidak pernah marah padaku meski aku berkata dingin. yang bisa ku berikan padamu hanya ini"kyuhyun mengeratkan pelukan nya, menghirup aroma tubuh hyung nya.

Leeteuk tersenyum "itu sudah kewajiban ku,hyung minta maaf selama ini selalu sibuk dan tidak punya waktu untuk berdua"

"itu semua kan hyung lakukan demi aku, maaf kalau aku tidak bisa membalas kebaikan hyung dan hanya bisa memberikan sebuah pelukan"

Leeteuk tertawa pelan dan mengusap punggung tangan Kyuhyun "ini sudah cukup, kau tidak perlu memberi ku apa-apa Kyu. pelukan ini juga sudah membuat ku baik, rasa lelah ku hilang"

"kalau begitu tiap pagi aku akan memeluk hyung seperti ini, agar hyung tidak lelah"

Leeteuk mengangguk, kemudian memutar tubuh nya dan menghadap Kyuhyun. Leeteuk memandang dasi Kyuhyun yang tidak terpasang rapi "selama ini kau memakai dasi seragam mu seperti ini?" Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum aneh dan Leeteuk membenarkan simpul dasi Kyuhyun.

"kalau seperti ini aku jadi tidak ingin hyung punya pacar"

"kenapa? Bukannya kau yang menyuruh ku untuk mencari pacar?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk "iya tetapi yang ada kau sibuk pacaran" kyuhyun langsung menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat ketika membayangkan hyung nya mengacuhkannya

"jangan berpikiran bodoh Kyuhyun, kau terlalu banyak bermain game" ucap Leeteuk sambil merapikan dasi Kyuhyun "nah selesai"

Kyuhyun menarik ransel nya dan mengambil roti panggang yang belum di olesi selai "kalau hyung punya yeojachingu, dia harus melewati test dari ku. kalau ku nyatakan lulus maka hyung boleh pacaran" jelasnya aneh.

Leeteuk menghela nafas pasrah "terserah mu lah"

Kyuhyun tersenyum menang. Dia beranjak keluar dari pagar rumah, Leeteuk menyunggingkan senyum licik nya "KYU! SIAPKAN DIRIMU KARENA AKU AKAN MENGAJAK MU LIBURAN!"teriaknya kencang

Sukses! Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya sejenak tetapi langsung berlari lagi menuju sekolah. "kok dia ngga jingkrak-jingkrak ya. wah gagal buat Kyuhyun malu di depan temen-temennya"

Tanpa Leeteuk tahu sesampai di sekolah Kyuhyun berteriak-teriak, mengulang kata-kata liburan. Hingga ia di tegur oleh guru karena menganggu.

Sebuah pelukan yang terlihat biasa akan menjadi luar biasa jika kau lakukan dengan hati yang tulus. Terlihat sederhana. A back hug

end

a/n:: ff brothership dari saya.. yang sudah baca bisa meninggalkan review. sebelumnya gumawo dah mau baca ff ku..hehe#bowed


End file.
